¡¡Soy Un Buen Chico!
by Loki Ragnarok.Demiurgo
Summary: Vida y obra de un chico bueno, se cree que es el unico de su "especie",es un buen chico, le gustar meter la pata a cada rato, le encantan las golosinas, por obra del señor quedo desempleado y su unica esperanza de no morir de aburrimiento es: AKATSUKI¡¡¡


HOLA AMIGUIRIJILLOS¡¡

_**HOLA AMIGUIRIJILLOS¡¡**_

Hola de nuevo, me extrañaron, si no es así, bien por vos. Estaba aburrida, de nuevo con la hueva y digámoslo así, vi "La iluminación" o lo que quiere decir en cristiano: es que me llego la idea de crear un nuevo loco fic sobre el chico mas bueno de todo el mundo, con mas acción, drama, suspenso y mucha diversión, ¡DEVERAS!, a, no se preocupen por el otro fic, por mi bien mañana subo el otro capitulo que se titula (pasa mi perro bailando la macarena) espero que os guste y si no también, a divertiros se ha dicho….

**Tobi-(narración mía, ya sea en el flash back, antes o después elijan)**

_Es un-(narración echa por el bueno de tobi)_

Buen chico-(dialogo de personajes)

**DE Dulcero A AkAtSuKi**

**Dormido "placidamente" en un sofá de por ahí, se encontraba el buen chico, rodeado de infinidad de dulces y tazas de café a medio beber, era conocido como ¡¡TOBI, EL BUEN CHICO!!**

_Tobi estaba dormido, teniendo uno de esos sueños en el que se unía a una banda de malhechores, llamada "cortinas de baños satánicas", estaba sobre una enorme mano, tobi cree que es la mano de dios, así que tobi se coloca entre ambas manos donde unos locos le gritan a tobi cosas que tobi no entiende como __**¿oye bicho raro?**__ o __**¿te **__**extraviaste, el kinder esta del otro lado**__? Y también __**¿el jodido de**__**la mascara?**__ y otras cosas que tobi no entendía porque los tíos esos gritaban como viejas arguenderas, en especial uno que se parecía a un tiburón llamado…llamado…llamado…. A si pisame se llamaba pisame, a tobi le daba miedo porque era azul, a tobi no le gusta el azul, le recuerda a……._

_pero tobi repentinamente volvió en si, estaba dormido en el sofá ,frente al televisor atascándose de dulces y café para mantenerse despierto; pero eso no preocupaba a tobi, ya que tobi no tenia trabajo, antes si, pero ahora no, fue como si hubiera sido ayer….a si, fue exactamente ayer cuando jefe-san despidió a tobi por llegar tarde "otra vez"._

_Tobi trabajaba en una dulcería llamada "golosinas engordan, dulces sonrisas", ahhhh a tobi le encantaban esas golosinas, eran tan dulces, tan suculentas y tan coloridas, que se te caía la baba de solo pensar en ellas y el echo de que si comías demás, se te podrían los dientes y tendrías que estar "frecuentando" al dentista, pero tobi dejo de preocuparse hace tiempo…ah además te ponían hiperactivo como tobi, por eso no visiten a tobi cuando devora su "ración" de dulces, es en serio, no querrían verme en ese estado. En fin, tobi tenia un jefe, que era amante del chocolate y amaba el dinero, incluso una vez jefe-san se iba a casar con su propio dinero, pero como todavía no se aprueba la ley, nos cayeron los policías, la AFI y el servicio secreto entre otros, desde aquel día, jefe-san nunca volvió a ser el mismo, pobre, eso le pasa por no ser un buen chico como yo, pero en fin, tobi es un buen chico, así que jefe-san lo puso acargo de la venta de golosinas…y todo iba bien asta aquel día en que tobi se unió a la lista de….. DESEMPLEADOS._

**FlAsh BAck**

**Se ve a un chico alborotado y bueno corriendo entre la multitud de gente que se levanta "temprano", para llegar a su trabajo "temprano", para llegar "temprano" y así no lo despidan como estaba apunto de ocurrir con el buen chico.**

-Tobi ya casi llega…. tobi puede lograrlo…..tobi esta cerca….ya casi…-decía tobi, exhausto de correr varias cuadras, porque sabia que jefe-san no le volvería a permitir llegar tarde nuevamente.

podía verlo, ahí estaba, jefe-san, parado en la entrada del departamento "GOLOSINAS ENGORDAN, DULCES SONRISAS" donde tobi trabaja, estaba checando su reloj, al parecer jefe-san quiere recibir a tobi o seguramente le espera algo peor-¡¡jefe-san…jefe-san…..jefe-san!!-tobi gritaba, pero jefe-san no le escuchaba.

-Vaya, ahí viene el idiota del buen chico, apunto de llegar tarde como siempre-decía jefe-san un poco aliviado, ya que el buen chico "nuevamente" llegaría tarde y eso significaba un sola cosa…DESPEDIRLO.

-Mmm…no creo que lo logre, jejeje por fin me librare del mocoso este, por fin ya no tendré que soportarlo las 24 horas del día, ya no habrá jefe-san esto, jefe-san aquello, jefe-san lo otro, hasta nunca tobi, fue un gusto conocerte-murmuraba jefe-san, mientras el buen chico de tobi corría a mil por hora para llegar a tiempo, pero a juzgar por la hora, era demasiado tarde, ni un milagro podría ayudarlo.

**En eso, tobi estaba apunto de llegar directo a la entrada, donde su querido "jefe" lo esperaba con los "brazos abiertos", pero, de la nada, tobi tropieza, sale volando estilo superman hasta aterrizar sobre el duro pavimento, eso si que debió doler.**

-Recuperándose del golpe, tobi se reincorpora, fijando la vista en su impaciente jefe que no dejaba de hacer insoportables ruidos con la suela del zapato, después de levantarse y quitarse el exceso de polvo, mira desconcertado al jefe al parecer estaba en problemas….

-ESTAS DESPEDIDO¡¡-gritaba alegremente, bailando en círculos alrededor de tobi, ya que debido al milagro que se le concedió a el y no a tobi, por fin el "bicho" que a sido responsable de su miserable vida ya no le vería la cara ni en fotos-ESTAS DESPEDIDO… ESTAS DESPEDIDO.. LERO… LERO…

-Jefe-san de que hablas?-preguntaba confundido tobi, no sabia el motivo de la felicidad de su jefe, además el golpe que se propino "milagrosamente" por culpa de este ,lo había aturdido mas de lo normal- acaso tobi esta…esta…

-Lo diré una sola vez y no volveré a repetir; para que tu retrasado cerebro asimile la información mejor, lo diré de esta manera: ESTAS DESPEDIDO¡¡-decía jefe-san mirando a tobi, el semblante de tobi había cambiado, ya no estaba desconcertado, estaba…estaba…triste.

-Tobi esta despedido?-decía con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Que no oistes, estas D-E-S-P-E-D-I-D-O- aclaraba el jefe sin ningún remordimiento.

**FiN FlAsh BAck**

_Y así fue como a tobi lo despidieron de su trabajo, era un buen trabajo, solo que el destino tenia preparado otra cosa para tobi, talvez sea la señal que esperaba, talvez la vocación de tobi no sea "dulcero"…talvez tobi este destinado hacer otra cosa que no involucre dulces….mmm…veamos….-toma un periódico de por ahí- talvez el destino de tobi es…..-hojeando el periódico, analizando anuncio por anuncio- eeee……talvez la vocación de tobi sea ¡esto!-señala un anuncio al azar-el destino, vocación y profesión de tobi sea ser parte de una organización llamada-se sube a la mesa, revisa el periódico y adopta una pose al estilo cuautemoc muy guay-llamada….-checa el nombre que anuncia el periódico y adopta nuevamente su pose "tobi"-….¡AKATSUKI!._

_¿Qué ocurrirá con tobi?_

_¿Acaso ya no venderá dulces?_

_¿Se convertirá en la mascota de akatsuki?_

_¿jefe-san es pariente de kakuzu?_

_¿Acaso naruto hará aparición en este loco fic?_

_¿Acaso casarse con el dinero es legal?_

_¿Saben que comer dulces reduce el riesgo de cáncer?_

Hasta aquí se termino ( QUE CHINGONA SOY X3), acabo, o como se les de la gana, espero por el bien de ustedes( y no es una broma, es enserio) que les haya gustado, si no mandare a mi perro por ustedes ( no se dejen guiar por las apariencias),en fin, si dejan reviews contribuirán a que un chico bueno como tobi no quede desempleado, hoy en día es canijo conseguir trabajo, además de la dicha de ser MILLONARIO ¡DEVERAS!, me encanta el DINERO, soy avariciosa como kakuzu, pero soy buena como tobi wiiiii¡¡, a divertirse siiiiiii, ya me voy, tengo que alimentar al perro, recuerden su reviews hacen la diferencia, A VOTAR POR TOBI SE HA DICHO¡¡

**SI TIENEN TELE…..A HI SE VEN X3**


End file.
